1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera incorporating a zoom lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a wide variety of cameras each incorporating a motor-driven zoom lens commercially available today. Any of these conventional cameras is cameras provided with an operating member for moving the zoom lens in the direction of TELE mode or WIDE mode as required.
Such of operating members are of following types that is a pair of operating buttons each being provided for activating either the TELE mode or the WIDE mode: A seesaw button switch to activate either the TELE mode or the WIDE mode when depressed either side, and a disc-type switch which activates either the TELE mode or the WIDE mode by turning a rotatable disc either to the right or to the left.
Any of these conventional mode shifting switches is manually operated by a user. Therefore, he needs to move his finger to operate the mode shifting switch corresponding to the desired mode before driving the zoom lens in the inverse direction from WIDE to TELE or vice versa. This in turn affects holding stability of the camera due to manual oscillation to adversely affect framing work. Furthermore, since the user manually searches the mode-shifting switch by moving his finger, he may not be able to concentrate his attention to keep on shooting the targets. Since any conventional camera incorporating a zoom lens necessarily requires a pair of switches for shifting TELE and WIDE and therefore space is needed for these mode-shifting switches.